Nowadays a user owns multiple terminals such as a desktop computer, a notebook computer, a mobile phone, and an iPad, and the user often needs to replicate some data such as music and a document from a desktop computer to a mobile phone or an iPad, or replicate some data such as a photo and a video from a mobile phone to a desktop computer.
However, a data cable is usually required to connect two terminals during conventional replication between terminals, and then a user manually replicates or moves a required file to another terminal. Therefore, data replication between two or more terminals is very time-consuming for the user.
For this reason, a kind of storage that data of all users is stored in a network and a user downloads data when necessary, for example, cloud storage, further emerges in the prior art. However, it is very troublesome for the user to search for a required file. However, cloud storage not only requires the support of a wide area network but also produces a communication traffic fee and a service fee for cloud management, so that it is quite inconvenient for a user to use.
Therefore, how to implement automatic data replication between two or more terminals becomes a technical problem that needs to be solved currently.